Tsuki, Daisuki
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: Pertemuan SasuHina dari sudut pandang Hinata. Kelanjutan hubungan mereka setelah Academy/ SasuHina disini bukan lagi unyu-unyu ya... Mereka udah versi shippuuden XD/#SHBF5 Prompt : Modification Canon/Apa ini skuel? Mungkin iya.../Tinggalkan jejak plis...


Kalau orang ditanya...

"Apakah kalian suka malam?"

Sebagian dari jawaban pasti menjawab "Iya".

Dan jika mereka mendapat pertanyaan lagi seperti...

"Apa yang kalian suka dari malam?"

Hampir seluruh jawaban menjawab "Bintang".

Namun jika aku harus menjawab, pasti dengan tegas aku akan berucap "Bulan".

.

.

.

" _ **Tsuki, Daisuki..."**_

 _ **Chara**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto – sensei**_

 _ **Story**_ __ _ **Uzumaki NaMa**_

 _ **#SasuHinaBimontlyFiclet 5 #Prompt : Fanon**_

.

Sedikit cuap-cuap...

Arigatou buat yang sudah review bahkan fave di ff RP.

Anggap aja ini lanjutan dari ff TT dan RP, oke :D

Tapi jangan suruh buat saya skuel lagi ya? #GR_amat

Soalnya saya mau fokus bikin ff yang family dulu XD #Sombong _amat #Kaya'bisaaja

XD

.

 **Selamat membaca...**

 _ **.**_

Malam ini, lagi-lagi aku sendiri. Duduk di bangku halaman belakang yang mengarah langsung ke dinding pembatas hutan dengan kompleks Hyuuga. Jika aku mendongakkan kepala sekitar 75 derajat, benda alam yang ku agung-agungkan dapat ku lihat dengan jelas.

Bulan.

Tak ada alasan bagiku menyukai benda yang senantiasa berevolusi terhadap bumi itu. Entah kenapa keheningan yang sering mendatangiku saat malam dapat ku tepis saat melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan bintang, bulan hidup berbeda. Dia hanya satu. Sendiri. Tak ada yang serupa dengan bulan.

Tidak seperti matahari yang berbentuk bulat, bulan tak berbentuk. Dia abstrak. Berubah secara berkala hampir tiap hari. Kadang seperti koin, cembung, sabit, dan _ah~_ masih banyak bentuk-bentuk lainnya.

Belum lagi pola non-geometris yang ada di permukaannya. Hampir setiap hari aku mencoba mencocokkannya dengan bentuk kelinci. Tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukan bagian tubuhnya. Ku rasa badan kelinci lebih tambun, tak sekurus pola bulan itu.

Aku tahu bulan kalah hebat dari matahari. Sinar matahari mampu menerangi jalan semut sekalipun. Tidak seperti bulan yang hanya mampu menerangi dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan kalau diingat-ingat, sinar bulan itu sebenarnya hanyalah pantulan dari sinar matahari. Yah, pada dasarnya bulan bergantung terhadap matahari.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti, sinar rembulan cukup unik hingga dapat memanjakan mata. Awan yang sering berjalan melewatinya terkadang terbias oleh sinarnya hingga menghasilkan setidaknya 3 warna utama, pelangi.

Iya, aku menyebutnya pelangi saat melihat pembiasan itu. Pembiasan yang seakan mengitari bulan. Menjadi bingkai sinar yang tak seberapa terang, namun dapat menenangkan hati penikmatnya.

Atau... Hanya aku yang merasakannya.

.

.

.

Siang ini aku sedang berjalan mengitari Konoha. Berjalan bersama Ko, golongan _bunke_ yang selalu menemaniku kemanapun. _Mungkin perkecualian untuk hobi malamku._

Keadaan Konoha di siang yang tak seberapa terik ini tak ubahnya sebuah pasar. Ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang. Pandanganku berbinar melihat keramaian yang jauh dari yang ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama aku berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Meski begitu, rasa kagumku terhadap keramaian sama sekali tidak surut. Apalagi saat melihat beberapa toko dan kedai yang menjual makanan manis. Tak akan segan aku akan menarik lengan Ko untuk mengikutiku. Membeli satu atau dua makanan disana.

Sebuah permen kapas sudah berada di genggaman kananku. Sesekali ku dekatkan pada mulut dan menggigit kemudian mengunyah serta menelannya. Mataku menyeluruh ke arah kedai lain. Kemudian mataku terpaku pada salah satu kedai aksesoris.

Lagi-lagi aku menarik lengan Ko dengan lembut namun tergesa. Mataku tak lepas dari kumpulan kalung dengan liontin yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang di tengahnya layaknya cincin. Ada yang berbentuk koin. Ada juga yang berbentuk sabit. Namun, warna liontinnya sama yaitu keemasan.

Aku tertarik pada kalung berliontin cincin. Umurku yang bahkan belum genap 10 tahun ini menganggap bentuk cincin yang paling unik. Karena ketebalan dari garis lingkarannya tidak sama. Seakan orang yang melubanginya tidak tepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku mendapatkan liontin itu. Bahkan kalungnya sudah melingkari leherku dengan indah. Liontin keemasannya berpendar kala terpantul cahaya matahari.

Sebelum berbalik untuk pulang, aku menyadari bahwa kalung berliontin sabit sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Apa mungkin sudah ada yang membelinya? Entahlah... Tapi sekilas aku melihat siluet dua orang laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan menjauh dari keramaian seraya berpegangan tangan.

' _Mungkin mereka yang membelinya...'_

.

.

.

Ku buka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam. Sekelebat ingatan masa kecil membuatku lupa waktu. Ku lirik langit yang sudah mulai menggelap tanda malam. Punggungku sudah bersandar dengan nyaman pada pohon yang kokoh ini. Sedang kakiku selonjoran memposisikan tubuh senyaman mungkin mengikuti akar yang meliuk-liuk.

Saat ini aku berada di tengah hutan. Cukup terpencil dari desa. Di depan sana sekitar 200 meter dariku terdapat beberapa batang pohon yang sengaja ditancapkan. Keadaan disini persis dengan tempat latihan tim 7.

Sebenarnya tiap tanggal 14 sampai 17 setiap bulannya, aku selalu berada disini. Kebiasaan ini mulai ku lakukan sejak 8 tahun yang lalu saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Tepat setelah aku dinobatkan sebagai pengguna _taijutsu_ terbaik oleh Guy- _sensei_.

Alasanku berada disini adalah untuk mengasah kemampuanku di bawah terik bulan. Melampiaskan segala kekesalan akibat banyaknya yang memandang rendah diriku. Ucapan-ucapan tak mengenakkan yang hanya untuk menjatuhkan pertahananku. Merobohkan benteng yang selama ini ku bangun dengan kekuatan. _Bukankah menyedihkan menjadi korban?_

 _ **Tap**_

Sudah pasti aku melakukan latihan ini bersama orang lain. _Training_ tidak akan terjadi jika dilakukan seorang diri _kan?_

"Sudah lama... Hyuuga?"

Mendengar itu, lantas aku berdiri kemudian, "Lumayan" menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di celana ninjaku.

Pandangan orang di depanku kemudian beralih ke atas. Mata _amethyst_ -ku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Melihat langit malam yang terang membuat bintang kecil disana terlihat jelas. _Ah~_ sepertinya...

"Bulan sudah nampak" orang itu bersuara lagi.

" _Maa~_ " aku hanya membenarkan.

"Butuh pelampiasan?" seringai _shinobi_ ini membuatku ikut memiringkan senyuman.

 _ **Kets**_

Ku jawab pertanyaannya dengan pukulan yang ditangkisnya dengan mudah. Sekali lagi, aku mencoba menyerangnya di titik buta saat melihat pandangannya yang mengarah pada pukulan yang tadi. Lagi-lagi dia bisa menghindar.

Ketangkasan tubuhnya cukup berkembang sejak terakhir kali kami melakukan ini. Padahal kami berdua sama-sama tak mengaktifkan _doujutsu_ kami. Mungkin selama sebulan ini, dia mengasah kemampuannya dengan keras.

Setiap bulan kami tak pernah absen melakukan _training_. Bahkan saat dia meninggalkan Konoha dulu hingga sekarang, kami tetap melakukan ini. Dia pasti mendatangi tempat ini diam-diam.

Meski tahu dia lebih dingin dari yang dulu, aku tetap menemaninya bertarung tanpa _ninjutsu_. Hanya _taijutsu_ tanpa _chakra_ layaknya _jyuuken_. Kami melakukan _kumite._

Dan sebagai gantinya, dia akan membantu mengolah elemen _chakra_ yang ku miliki keesokan harinya. _Katon_ dan _Raiton_. Dua elemen _chakra_ yang sama dengan miliknya.

 _ **Bruk**_

Sesaat kami terlempar akibat kerasnya tabrakan pukulan dan tendangan kami. Meski tidak jatuh, karena kami tetap berdiri dalam posisi kuda-kuda.

"Pelampiasan yang bagus" aku berujar kemudian dijawabnya dengan mengedikkan dagu tanda bangga.

 _ **Pets**_

Dia maju dengan mode menyerang. Benar-benar... Dia tak memberi istirahat bahkan untuk 10 detik ke depan. Kebiasaan lama...

 _ **Jduk**_

.

.

.

.

Pernah suatu waktu aku bertanya padanya,

" _ **Kenapa kita melakukan training saat malam hari?"**_

Pertanyaan yang wajar bukan? Aneh saja, saat bertarung di malam hari. Suasana yang gelap meski tahu ada penerangan dari bulan, bukan berarti normal _kan?_

Kemudian dia menjawab,

" _ **Aku suka bulan"**_

Alasan yang tak masuk akal sebenarnya. Tapi aku memakluminya, bahkan cenderung senang saat tahu ada yang memiliki kesukaan sama sepertiku.

Menyukai alam. Menyukai bulan. Hobi yang jauh dari kata normal. Namun kami tetap menekuninya bahkan hingga lewat remaja seperti sekarang.

Sejak saat itu aku mengerti, alasan kenapa dia selalu datang tepat saat bulan sudah terbit dan naik dalam _angle_ yang tepat. Cahayanya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk penerangan. Dia benar-benar pemikir yang sangat kritis.

" _Daisuki~_ "

Aku mendengar gumamannya yang begitu lirih.

Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian mencoba melanjutkan _training_ ini.

 _ **Des**_

Lenganku lurus untuk mencapai ulu hatinya. Namun sebelum sampai, dia sudah menarikku terlebih dahulu. Dan _**Grep~**_ dia memelukku dengan erat.

" _Daisuki~_ " lagi-lagi dia membisikkan mantra itu. Ini sudah dia lakukan sejak 2 tahun terakhir.

"Aku tahu" hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Bulan. Benar-benar mempertemukan kami.

.

.

.

.

 _ **O-Wa-Ri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Anggap saja kumite itu bagian dari taijutsu yang tidak menggunakan chakra :v**_

 _ **Typo soal penulisan sih saya akui, tapi kalo Typo soal jutsu-nya saya gak mau mengakuinya :3**_

 _ **Gak bertanggung jawab? Enggak juga. Prompt-nya kan Modification Canon, jadi saya berhak ubah-ubah original story-nya :p**_

 _ **Hahaha #KetawaJahat**_

 _ **Sudahlah, saya mau ketawa dulu. Jadi...**_

 _ **Plis Review...**_

 _ **Arigatou~ ^_^**_


End file.
